


"Pero cuando despertara los cadáveres seguirían en el piso y las sabanas manchadas en sangre."

by fletaytriste



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cheating, Corpses, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, M/M, Murder, Toxic Relationships, passional crimes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fletaytriste/pseuds/fletaytriste
Summary: Gerard descubre que la sangre de las sabanas no se va aunque la laves.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	"Pero cuando despertara los cadáveres seguirían en el piso y las sabanas manchadas en sangre."

**Author's Note:**

> eeeeeee, ni yo se que escribi, solo pensamientos y acciones grotescas y enfermizas al azar, si son sensibles no les recomendaria leer.  
> also, porfa no imitar ninguna de las acciones, conductas misogenas y enfermas o relaciones toxicas y codependientes que se narran plis y cualquier critica la acepto, no tengan miedo en decirme en que falle pq dvv quiero mejorar mi narrativa. (´• ω •`)

Recuerda sus tardes de adolescente, recostado en su cama con una luz de noche a las 2 am, viendo documentales de crimines pasionales mal doblados y preguntándose una y otra vez ¿que tan salvaje debes ser para matar por amor?

Si lo que sentía hubiera sido amor ahora se sentiría decepcionado y asqueado de si mismo.

Pero lo que sentía era mas fuerte que esa mierda, mas fuerte que cualquier cosa que haya sentido. Más fuerte que la rabia que recorrió sus arterias la primera vez que la vio a ella, con su pelo largo, negro y resplandeciente, con su piel pálida enfermiza, con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja y esa cara de puta que no sería capaz de cobrar mas de 7 dólares por una mamada en el basurero de Walmart. Más fuerte que el resentimiento con sus asquerosos padres incapaces. Más asco que todos esos escolares mal olientes que alguna vez le encerraron para golpearle por marico en la secundaria. Más fuerte que el odio por mismo. Más fuerte que nada.  
Y Iero solo era un puto mal agradecido.

Le amo, le dio todo lo que alguna vez tuvo ¿dinero? Allí estaba él ¿compresión? Allí estaba ¿juventud? ¿cariño? ¿esfuerzo? ¿amor? ALLI ESTABA DE LOS PRIMEROS, POR LA MIERDA.

¿Acaso él nunca seria suficiente? ¿él nunca podría ser suficiente para él?

No, no puede ser eso, él dio todo y más de lo que tenía para quedarse a su lado, no podría ser ello.

Iero era un puto mal agradecido, en vida nunca estaría satisfecho, solo le dañaría, solo le abandonaría, como todos lo hicieron alguna vez.  
Y que irónico, el muy mierdas ya lo había hecho.

Quiere llorar, necesita llorar.

Pero le reconfortaba ver la cara congelada y pálida en la expresión asustada de aquel al que le entrego su corazón, cuerpo y alma junto a la zorra que se atrevió interferir en lazo predestinado desde el principio de los tiempos.

Iero era un farsante, no era el hombre que siempre le juro ser, aquel que en sus épocas mozas fue capaz de conquistarle con palabras tiernas, con unas palabras tiernas ya le tenía comiendo de sus botas de tienda de segunda mano. Solo era farsante que acepto el primer acoston con la primera fácil que le pusieron por delante, que fue incapaz de usar la cabeza de arriba y solo se dejó conquistar por el instinto carnal y la seducción.

Todavía sigue la sucia esencia de sexo impregnada en la habitación, impregnada junto las manchas rojas que ensucian las paredes que alguna vez fueron un lindo blanco coral, todo ese aire caliente, toda esa ropa barata desparramada y todas esas sabanas que alguna vez fueron blancas desordenadas. 

Asco.

Nada de esto habría sucedido si no hubiera sido por la rata de Frank, irresponsable, incapaz de saber conllevar una relación y demasiado inmaduro para la vida de adulto, como amaba todo ello ya que al final él no era nada mas y nada menos que su predestinado.

Una parte su inconsciente sabe que todo esto pasaría, que ambos no eran nada mas que bombas de tiempo que se dedicaban a apresurar el uno al otro a explotar, o quizás su hermano lo sabia y por algo se lo gritaba en la cara cada vez que se encontraban.

Él no pudo, yo no pude.

Quizás era mucho, quizás era inmenso.

Quiere dormir, necesita dormir.

Pero cuando despertara los cadáveres seguirían en el piso, las sabanas manchadas en sangre y él esperando reunirse con su amor en otra vida.


End file.
